Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical device, and particularly relates to an image capturing device and an image capturing method.
Description of Related Art
According to a light field imaging technique, an image recorded by a light field imaging device (for example, a light field camera) may have angle information through combination of lenses and a lens array. For example, a plurality of images with different optical parallaxes can be obtained according to the light field imaging technique. The images may have effects of afterwards focusing, selective focusing, full focusing, multi-viewing angle, objects separation, etc. after the images with the angle information are processed. The existing light field cameras may be divided into three architectures such as a camera array architecture, a non-focused architecture and a focused architecture. For example, the focused light field camera adopts a main lens in collaboration with a lens array. The main lens is focused in front of or in rear of the lens array, and the lens array further re-images an imaging of the main lens.
Since the light field camera may produce images with at least two or more pieces of angle information, the number of pixels and the resolution of the image with the angle information that is captured by the light field camera are lower than that of a conventional camera regarding an image with a single piece of the angle information. If the angle information obtained by the light field camera is more, the number of the pixels in the processed image with the specific angel information is lower. Since the light field camera still has to use optical elements to transmit the image to an image sensor, it only has a limited depth of field (DOF) similar to that of the conventional camera, i.e. when a larger aperture is adopted, the light field camera may have a problem of a shorter DOF of the image. Although the light field camera has the DOF slightly larger than the DOF of the conventional camera due to an optical structure thereof, the DOF of the light field camera is still limited.
The information disclosed in this “Description of the Related Art” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “Description of the Related Art” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.